kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Galaxy Far, Far Away
A Galaxy Far, Far Away is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #4. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy enter A Galaxy Far, Far Away after seeing it as a portal in the Lanes in Between. They land in Tatooine only to see a boy and a robot being attacked by Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the Heartless and save them alongside a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. They then meet Luke Skywalker, R2-D2 and a partially destroyed C3-PO, who thank them for the help. The six then head back to Obi-wan's house, where Luke receives his father's lightsaber. Obi-Wan recalls his own friendship with Luke's father. They are told that a Jedi named Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father. After discovering Princess Leia's message carried by R2-D2, Obi-Wan attempts to persuade Luke, Sora, Donald and Goofy to accompany him to Alderaan. Luke refuses to go until he discovers that his aunt and uncle were brutally murdered by Imperial stormtroopers searching for the droids. Luke, Obi-Wan, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the two droids travel to Mos Eisley to find passage to Alderaan, Princess Leia's home planet. For 17,000 credits, 2,000 in advance and 15,000 upon arrival, smuggler Han Solo and his first mate, a Wookiee named Chewbacca, agree to take the six to Alderaan aboard their ship, the Millennium Falcon. After brief scuffles with the Empire and henchmen sent by Jabba the Hutt, the Falcon escapes the Imperial Blockade at Mos Eisley and Han sets a course for Alderaan, unaware that the planet had been mercilessly destroyed by the Empire. In Alderaan's place, they find what seems to be an asteroid field. The planet was destroyed by the dreaded Death Star, on the orders of Grand Moff Tarkin, to set an example of the power of the Empire. The Millennium Falcon is pulled aboard the Death Star by its powerful tractor beam. From hidden smuggling compartments, Solo ambushes an Imperial scanning crew and two stormtroopers respectively. With Han and Luke now disguised as the two stormtroopers, the group begins to figure out how to escape. Obi-Wan separates from the group to disable the tractor beam, leaving the others alone. While connected to the Imperial Network, R2-D2 discovers Princess Leia is aboard the station. Luke convinces Han, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Chewbacca to rescue her with the vague promise of a grand reward. They reluctantly agree. Luke plans to march into Detention Block AA-23, claiming that Sora and the others are part of a prisoner transfer. C-3PO and R2-D2 are instructed to remain behind, and the six set off on their rescue attempt. Luke's plan works flawlessly in that they are quick to subdue the officers and guards in the Princess's cellblock. Unfortunately, no one thought to plan for their escape, and Leia takes charge, blasting a hole in a nearby grate and jumping through while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Han and Luke hold off a squad of stormtroopers. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Chewbacca, Luke and Han all dive after the princess into the unknown. Unfortunately, the grate covers a chute that leads to a garbage compactor that is also home to a resident dianoga. Soon after landing,they are attacked by a large Heartless called the Force Breaker which Sora, Donald and Goofy manage to defeat. Soon, the Imperials realize where they escaped to and activate the compactor. As the walls close in on the seven, Luke desperately calls to C-3PO over his comlink asking for the compactor to be shut down. R2-D2 manages to shut down the compactor just in time, although, amidst the muffled cries of joy over the comlink, C-3PO is briefly convinced that his master and friends have been crushed. After escaping from the trash compactor, the group hurries back to the Millennium Falcon, hoping that Obi-Wan has successfully shut down the tractor beam. They encounter Heartless on their way to the ship. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, is destined to meet with Darth Vader, who is now aided with the powers of darkness and is far more powerful with Heartless on his side. Obi-Wan battled his former Padawan, but this time, Obi-Wan sacrificed himself, allowing Vader to kill him so the others could escape, allowing him to become one with the Force, as Luke watches in terror, then screams. Horrified and angered, Luke takes his final blasts at the stormtroopers and dashes onto the Millennium Falcon. After fighting a squadron of TIE Fighters, the Millennium Falcon meets the Rebel Alliance on Yavin 4, and the information in R2-D2 is turned over. General Dodonna plans the attack on the Death Star, an attack so audacious as to receive an unenthusiastic reaction from the pilots, notably Wedge Antilles. To add to Luke's dismay, Han leaves after receiving his reward. The Rebel strike force begins its attack on the Death Star, as the space station approaches the Rebel base on Yavin 4. A group of starfighters assaults a trench on the Death Star's surface to hit the station's vulnerable spot before it can destroy the Alliance's base. During this, most of the Rebel craft, including Luke's friend Biggs Darklighter, are picked off by Imperial fighters led by Darth Vader. Just as Vader opens fire on them from his personal TIE Advanced Fighter, Han returns in the Millennium Falcon and attacks the Imperials, resulting in Vader's ship getting knocked out of the trench. Luke, aided by a voice of Kenobi and guided by the Force, accurately fires a proton torpedo into a small exhaust port leading to the Death Star's reactor, and the battlestation explodes. The few remaining ships (those of Wedge, Luke, Han, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and a Y-wing Pilot) return to Yavin 4 and a victory celebration commences, complete with awards for the heroes, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker and, although Chewbacca wasn't awarded a medal. Sora, Donald and Goofy then leave to the Gummi Ship. Second Visit It is now three years after the events of the first visit, Sora, Donald and Goofy land on the ice planet Hoth. While traveling through a heavy blizzard, they see a tent and enter it only to find Han and Luke. They explain that they're are forced to stay out during the night as the aircraft that the Rebels use for atmospheric flight had not yet been adapted for the extremely low temperatures of the Hoth night and are therefore unable to mount a rescue operation to retrieve them. Sora and the other decide to take refuge here since there is no reason to go out in the blizzard. The next morning, Rebel Pilots flying the snowspeeders set out from Echo Base to search for the missing men. One of the Rogue Group pilots makes contact with Han over comlink and the five are rescued. When they are taken back to base, Luke is put in a bacta tank for healing under the care of medical droid, 2-1B. Princess Leia Organa tries to urge Han to stay with the rebels, and when Han assumes it is because she has feelings for him, Leia loses her temper and calls him a "stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder." Meanwhile, the probe droid has spotted signs that indicate Hoth is occupied and sends a signal to the Imperial fleet, shortly before being destroyed by Han Solo and Sora. Aboard the Executor, Admiral Ozzel dismisses the information as evidence of smugglers, nothing more. However, Darth Vader knows better and orders the fleet to Hoth. General Rieekan, realizing the Empire is probably aware of their location, orders the evacuation of Echo Base to begin. Darth Vader and the Imperial forces set course for the Hoth system to set up the attack. The rebels load whatever equipment they can onto transports and plan a rear-guard action to secure their escape. Luke, now fully recovered from the Wampa attack and subsequent exposure, says farewell to Chewbacca and Solo, who have decided to leave the Alliance to resolve their debt to Jabba the Hutt. As the Imperial forces enter the Hoth system, General Rieekan orders full power to the energy shield that is protecting the base from orbital bombardment. Aboard the Executor, Veers notifies Vader that Admiral Ozzel has emerged from lightspeed too close to Hoth. Ozzel intended to catch the Rebels unaware before they could set up their defenses. However, Vader realizes that the Rebels have been alerted to the fleet's arrival. Via video communication, Vader Force chokes Ozzel to death for his incompetence, then appoints Captain Piett the new Admiral on the spot. As Vader previously ordered, the Imperial ground forces, commanded by General Veers, land outside the Rebels' shield and march overland to destroy the power generator. Princess Leia gives the Rebel fighters instructions on the evacuation to leave Hoth two to three ships at a time past the energy shield to a rendezvous point, which is beyond the outer rim. Rieekan lowers the shields to fire the Ion cannon at one of the Imperial Star Destroyers allowing the first transports to escape. The Rebel pilots assigned to hold off the Imperial ground assault depart the Hoth base for the oncoming battle against heavily equipped Imperial forces, who are armed with agile AT-STs (All Terrain Scout Transports) and monstrous AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) walkers, led by General Veers. The Rogue Squadron snowspeeder group led by Luke commences the attack. Luke quickly realizes the AT-AT's armor is far too strong for blasters and decides to use attached harpoons and tow cables to tangle the walker's legs. Luke's gunner Dak Ralter is hit and killed during the first approach. This leaves Wedge Antilles and his gunner Wes Janson to make the first pass. They manage to topple one of the AT-ATs, which is destroyed as Rebel troops storm it. The main AT-AT, commanded by General Veers, prepares to take their aim at the Rebel base's main power generator. Suddenly, Luke's speeder is shot down by the Imperials, and crash-lands in the snow. Luke escapes before an AT-AT can step on and crush his ship. The Rebel base is now under direct attack and Imperial snowtroopers have entered the base, forcing Sora, Donald, Goofy, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO to escape. Leia gives the evacuation command for the base as they leave. Sora, Han, Leia, and company, now realizing they are being followed by Vader (who has arrived personally on Hoth), make their way to the Millennium Falcon in time to escape. As the Falcon flies off, Luke reaches R2-D2 and his X-wing-starfighter and finally departs Hoth. Changing course from the rendezvous point, he sets his coordinates for Dagobah. Sora and company are pursued by Imperial TIE fighters. Flipping the switch to take them to lightspeed, Han realizes (with reluctant help from Threepio) that the hyperdrive has been damaged. While trying to fix the hyperdrive system, Han enters an asteroid field to hamper pursuit. He manages to land his ship inside a cavern on one of the larger asteroids to rest and find a way to fix the ship. While Leia tries to make repairs, Han makes his move on the Princess, drawing himself closer to her before both end up in a passionate kiss. When Threepio arrives, Leia withdraws and walks away. Vader orders the entirety of Death Squadron to begin sweeping the asteroid field to find the Millennium Falcon As the search continued, the dangers of the field begin to take their toll: an asteroid smashes into the bridge tower of a Star Destroyer, presumably killing all aboard. On the Executor, Vader communicates with the captains of the other ships (the captain of the demolished star destroyer throws his arms up in horror, and the transmission fades). One officer, Captain Needa, tells Vader that they should consider their damage. Vader firmly replies that they will continue the search. Shortly afterward, Admiral Piett informs Vader that Emperor Palpatine commands he make contact immediately. Vader orders his ship out of the asteroid field for a clear transmission. In his private quarters, Vader receives a holographic message from Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious, who alerts the Dark Lord to a "two new enemies who could destroy" the Empire - Luke Skywalker and Sora. Vader suggests that if they could be turned, they would be "powerful allies". Lord Sidious agrees, saying that Luke and Sora would be a "great assets" and asks his apprentice if it could be done. Vader declares Luke and Sora will join the Empire "or die". The next day, while cleaning parasitic creatures called Mynocks off the Falcon, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Solo and his companions are forced to escape what turns out to be a titanic space slug-like Heartless (which resided in the asteroid the Falcon landed on). Back on the Star Destroyer, Vader enlists the bounty hunters, Boba Fett, Dengar and Bossk to find the Millennium Falcon for a "substantial reward". One of the Imperial commanders finally spots the Falcon, leading to another pursuit which results in the Falcon eluding the Empire by making the insanely counter intuitive move of attacking the lead Star Destroyer. However, at the last moment, the ship veers off and secretly attaches itself to the ship, which is not extensively covered by sensors, making it appear to have vanished from the Destroyer's point of view. When the fleet disperses to search for the Falcon, the Rebels wait for the ship to do its standard dump of refuse before jumping, then detach to float away with it. The Falcon's hyperdrive needs repairs, so Han decides to make their way to Cloud City, a gas-mining colony run by his "old friend"Lando Calrissian. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter Boba Fett had deduced the Falcon's escape method and had his ship jettisoned with the waste to stealthily follow the fugitives. Upon arrival at Cloud City, Han's party is welcomed by Lando. However, there are numerous elements that make the Rebels suspicious, not the least of which being C-3PO being found deactivated, dismembered, and almost recycled. After Luke has finished his training, he and Artoo prepare themselves to leave Dagobah, but are warned by both Yoda and the spirit form of Kenobi not to end training so soon for a fight Luke is not ready for. Ben declares that should Luke decide to face Vader, he will have to face him alone without interference. Luke understands this, and his ship takes off from Dagobah. Yoda is disappointed, declaring Luke is reckless. Ben tells Yoda that Luke is the Jedi's last hope, but Yoda answers back, "there is another..." A day later, Sora and the others find themselves betrayed by Calrissian who was approached by the Empire before the Rebels' arrival and threatened him and the city unless he cooperated. They became the captives of Darth Vader, who proceeds to torture Han and Leia to create a disturbance in the Force for Luke to detect. That afternoon, Vader enters a carbon-freezing chamber intending to freeze Luke Skywalker once he arrives. The Dark Lord uses the opportunity for Boba Fett to deliver Solo to Jabba the Hutt (to whom Han owed a debt) by testing the device on Solo himself. Han and company enter the chamber for the experiment. At first, Chewbacca resists the Heartless, but Han restrains him, saving his strength for another time. Han says goodbye to Leia with a passionate kiss before he is escalated into the carbon freezing chamber. When he is successfully entombed in carbonite in a state of suspended animation, Vader hands over Han to bounty hunter Boba Fett for transportation to Tatooine to receive a bounty from Jabba. One of the Imperial commanders informs Vader that Luke's starfighter has arrived on Bespin. The Dark Lord orders Lando to take Leia, Chewbacca, and Threepio to his Star Destroyer, reneging on a deal he made with Lando. But the Cloud City administrator has other plans. Sora then takes the opportunity to distract the surrounding Stormtroopers and Heartless to escape, they manage to get away while Leia and the others are apprehended by Vader. Sora, Donald and Goofy meet up with Luke shorty after he lands and they explain that Han has been frozen in carbonite and that Leia, Chewie and 3PO are captured. They quietly walks down the corridors of Cloud City. They spot Boba Fett who is taking the now-frozen Solo back to his ship. They attempt to follow but is thwarted when the bounty hunter notices and opens fire. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luke subdue Boba Fett in battle and escape running down farther into the corridor. They finally meet up with Leia, Chewie, and Lando, who have been captured by stormtroopers and Heartless. Luke and Sora try to ambush the group of Imperials, but is unsuccessful. Leia yells at them and tells him that "it's a trap!" Luke and Sora run after their captured friends, hoping to save them, but wanders into the carbon-freezing chamber. There, they meets with Vader and Luke and Vader fight in an lightsaber duel, where Luke's undeveloped Jedi skills and are no match for Vader's experience. Sora and the others help Luke out by fighting alongside him, managing to fend Vader off so that Luke can regain his lost energy. The Imperials (escorting the Rebel prisoners out of Bespin) are overpowered by Cloud City security, setting Lando and company free. Chewbacca turns against Lando for betraying Han and chokes him, but he manages to tell the Wookiee there's still a chance to rescue Han at the East Platform. C-3P0 is reunited with his companion R2-D2. Lando and company arrive too late as Fett's ship takes off, then engage in a fierce battle with stormtroopers and Heartless. Luke, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Vader continue their battle in the bowels of Cloud City, just nearly freezing Luke in the carbon freezing chamber. Vader uses the Dark Side of the Force against Luke by using whatever equipment is at hand, eventually thrusting Luke through a window and landing on one of the emergency platforms. Vader also summons a horde of Heartless to keep Sora, Donald and Goofy at bay. In the final phase of the duel, Vader manages to cut off Luke's right hand, which then falls (along with the lightsaber which the hand grasped) into an abyss. Vader reveals to Luke the truth about his father. Vader is his father. A horrified Luke screams in denial. Vader attempts to persuade Luke and Sora to join him and embrace the Dark Side to defeat the Emperor. However, Luke chooses suicide over being corrupted and throws himself down a deep shaft. Sora and Vader duel it out, only before Sora realizes Vader true strength, and he and his friends retreat. Meanwhile, Luke is sucked into an air vent, exits the underbelly of the city and catches an antenna beneath Cloud City. Facing clear death, Luke calls out to Ben Kenobi in vain (Kenobi had warned Luke that he would not be able to help Luke once he faced Vader). Then, he calls out to the only other one who could help... Leia. Leia mysteriously senses Luke's telepathic distress signal. The Falcon turns around and comes back to Cloud City. Using an escape hatch, Lando manages to catch Luke and rescue him before the wounded Jedi falls helplessly to the planet as TIEs race toward them. The Falcon also picks up Sora, Donald and Goofy. The Falcon finally leaves Bespin's gravitational field and is about to escape into hyperspace when the hyperdrive system again fails. Vader asks for confirmation that the Millennium Falcon's hyperdrive system was deactivated to prevent their escape, then orders weapons be set to stun. As the Imperials pursue the Falcon, the injured Luke telepathically hears the voice of Vader calling to him. Threepio commands that Artoo finish reconstructing him after his ordeal in Cloud City. However, with quick ingenuity, Artoo manages to re-activate the Falcon's hyperdrive system just in time for the ship to flee to hyperspace. Vader is disappointed and retreats to his secret quarters in his Star Destroyer, ignoring Piett's failure. Sora promises to Leia they'll bring her back the man she loves. Luke, Leia, and the droids look on as the Falcon departs for unknown territories. Third Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive back in Tatooine where they meet up with Luke, Leia, R2-D2 and C-3PO. Luke tells them that they have devised a plan to save Solo from Jabba the Hutt's desert palace. Sora, Donald and Goofy decide to join them in the rescue. First the droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, arrive with a holographic message from Skywalker and Sora pleading Jabba to release Solo, but they end up as slaves. That evening, Jabba's Palace Band (led by Sy Snootles and Max Rebo) entertains the slug-like creature's guests. Jabba is captivated by the graceful gyrations of his slave girl Oola. Oola resists his demands and is thrown into the pit of the rancor monster where she is immediately devoured. Suddenly, Princess Leia Organa (in the guise of bounty hunter Boushh) arrives with "prisoner" Chewbacca to collect part of the bounty Jabba himself sought after years earlier when he put a price on Solo's head. Jabba then sends Chewbacca to the prisons. That night, Boushh releases Han Solo from his carbonite coffin. Boushh then reveals himself to be Princess Leia and she kisses Han. As Han and Leia prepare to leave, they are caught by Jabba, his minions, and newly stolen droids. Both Solo and Leia are captured; Solo is put in the prison with Chewbacca while Jabba takes Leia as his personal slave girl, being forced to wear a revealing slave girl outfit and replacing Oola as his personal slave. To Leia's humiliation, she is then chained by the neck to Jabba's throne. At dawn, Luke, Sora, Donald, and Goofy eventually arrive to make one final plea to Jabba to release Solo, but Jabba rejects the offer. Luke uses the force to pull a nearby blaster. He tries to shoot Jabba, but falls into the Rancor pit. Leia, unsure of what was happening, struggles against Jabba. Sora, Donald, and Goofy battle Jabba, trying not to hurt Leia in the process. But they end up being captured by Jabba's minions. Luke successfully kills the rancor by crushing it with the gate of its compound and piercing its neck with the spikes at the bottom of the gate, but he too is captured by Jabba's minions. Jabba, furious, strangles Leia. As punishment, Jabba, using C-3PO as a translator, commands Luke and his friends to be destroyed (over a course of a thousand years) by the man-eating Sarlacc at the Great Pit of Carkoon. Meanwhile Leia is kept on her chain laying in front of Jabba. Only Leia is not sentenced to death, as Jabba was attracted to her, and had plans of gaining pleasure from the enslaved princess. Luke and his companions (with Lando Calrissian disguised as one of Jabba's prison guards) are taken to the Pit of Carkoon. However, with the help of R2-D2, Luke then retrieves his recently built lightsaber to battle his captors. Solo, by this time blinded from the side-effects of carbonization, accidentally activates the jetpack of bounty hunter Boba Fettwhen he turns around and smashes an axe in it. Fett then flies out of control, crashes and falls in the pit to be digested by the Sarlacc. Leia, meanwhile, with chain in hand, strangles Jabba to death. The droids are then set free, and jump off the sail barge. They land in the Tatooinian sand. Luke, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Lando defeat the remaining captors, then Luke rescues Leia, and both point the guns toward the heart of Jabba's Sail Barge. Sora and company escape with their lives before the gun discharges, destroying the sail barge. All of the crew (except for Luke, Sora, Donald, Goofy and R2) depart Tatooine for the rendezvous point near Sullust where the Rebel Alliance is assembling, while Luke and R2-D2 head for Dagobah (Sora, Donald and Goofy following behind them with the Gummi Ship) to fulfill a promise to Yoda made some time earlier. Sora wonders what the promise was. On the Death Star, Emperor Palpatine arrives and praises Lord Vader on his efforts in the construction of the Death Star. He also senses that Vader craves for the continuation of his search for his son, Luke. And Luke's friend, Sora. The old Sith Lord assures his apprentice that everything is going as he has planned. Luke, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Artoo arrive on Dagobah to find a terminally-ill Yoda. Luke has returned to complete his Jedi training, but Yoda declares no further training is required. All that remains for Luke is to confront Vader. Yoda then reveals that Vader is indeed his father. The 900-year-old Jedi Master gives one last mention of wisdom to the young Jedi before he dies (and disappears the way Ben Kenobi did in the first visit, thereby becoming one with the force). As they approach Luke's X-wing, the spirit form of Obi-Wan confirms that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, a former Jedi Knight who turned to the dark side of the Force. Kenobi also reveals that Luke has a twin sister, hidden from Luke at birth as protection from the Emperor. Luke senses that his sister is actually Princess Leia. Kenobi warns Luke to bury his feelings, for they could in time "serve the Emperor". At the rendezvous point near Sullust, the Rebel Alliance gathers to reveal plans to attack the Death Star. As part of the plans, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Luke, Leia, Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and a strike team must penetrate the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor in order to deactivate the shield if the Rebel fleet is to attack the Death Star. However, Vader knows this because he could sense that his son and Sora were with them and allows them to land on the planet. Luke senses his father as well and begins to believe that he would endanger the mission by coming. The strike team lands on Endor only to be discovered by Imperial scout troopers. A speeder bike chase ensues, only for Leia to be thrown off her speeder and knocked unconscious. Luke and Sora discover Leia's helmet, then they, with Chewbacca and the droids, try to find her. Leia is awakened by one of Endor's forest creatures, an Ewok named Wicket W. Warrick. Suddenly, another scout trooper discovers Leia, but Wicket does away with the trooper before rescuing Leia. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and the droids, meanwhile, fall into a booby trap set by the Ewoks. Artoo cuts open the net setting them free, but the Ewok tribe discovers Threepio and proclaims him to be their god. The droid's Human and Wookiee friends are taken prisoner, and the Ewoks proclaim Han to be the main course in a banquet in Threepio's honor. Discovered by Leia, Luke then uses the Force to levitate Threepio to show off his "great magic." Convinced of the Rebels' good intentions, the Ewoks set them free and later that evening makes them "part of the tribe," thereby the Ewoks agree to join the fight against the Empire. But Luke decides the time has come to leave Endor and face Darth Vader. Luke asks Sora to come wth him. Leia follows them out of the tribal gathering before she is revealed the truth that Vader is Luke's father and Leia is his sister. Leia is utterly speechless and shocked, but is comforted by Solo. Vader arrives in his shuttle to a docking bay, and Luke, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, having already surrendered to the Empire, talks with Vader in an attempt to bring the Sith Lord out of the dark side of the Force, but to no avail. The Empire takes them into custody for transportation to the Death Star. The next day, the Rebels attempt to locate the shield generator, and the Rebel fleet enters hyperspace from Sullust to prepare for the final attack. Luke, Sora, and Vader finally enter the Death Star and confront the Emperor, who looks forward to completing Luke's training and begin Sora's training and believes that while Vader would never turn from the dark side, neither would Luke nor Sora. He also reveals that it was he who coordinated the Rebels finding the secret plans and locating the shield generator so that the Alliance can fall into a trap of Palpatine's devising. The Rebels enter the heart of the shield generator, only to be taken prisoner by the Imperial forces. The fleet emerges from hyperspace for the battle, but discovers the shield is still up. As they contemplate their options, the Imperial fleet, which they were led to believe was away, appears and an intense battle begins. Han, Donald, Goofy and the strike team are led out of the bunker by the stormtroopers, but the droids and the Ewoks have already orchestrated the attack on the Empire, and another intense battle commences with the Rebels and Ewoks on one side, the Empire on another. Palpatine shows to Luke and Sora the full power of the Death Star, and the station, now fully operational, destroys one of the Alliance's ships. Meanwhile, on Endor, the battle continues, with casualties (Rebel, stormtrooper, and Ewok) already mounting. Eventually, Donald, Goofy, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca gain access to the bunker. Back on the Death Star, Sora, with the encouragement of Palpatine, lashes out at him with his Keyblade, only to be deflected by Vader, Luke then attempts to attack Vader, but his attack is deflected as well. The final duel between Keyblade wielder, a Jedi Knight and Dark Lord begins. As Luke climbs onto a balcony, Vader throws his lightsaber at his son. It misses Luke and knocks the balcony down, taking Luke with it. Vader stalks for a hidden Luke to let down his guard, while quietly sensing within his son's mind that Luke has a sister. Sora then strikes Vader while he is off guard. Vader thenthreatens to turn Leia to the dark side if Luke will not, and turn Donald and Goofy to the dark side if Sora will not, but Luke responds viciously in intense saber fighting of Djem So, and Sora lashes out at Vader with his Keyblade, up to the point where Luke strikes off Vader's right mechanical hand. Palpatine encourages Luke and Sora to kill Vader so the young Jedi and Keyblade wielder can take Vader's place at his side. But Luke controls his anger and throws aside his lightsaber. He declares himself to be a Jedi Knight as his father Anakin was before he turned over to the dark side and turned into Darth Vader. Sora also tells him that he'll never fade into darkness. Donald, Goofy, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca escape from the bunker, just in time for its destruction, thus bringing down the shield. The Alliance is now free to attack the half-completed Death Star. On the Death Star, an enraged Palpatine declares that if Luke and Sora do not turn to the dark side, they will be destroyed, and uses Force lightning against the young Jedi and Keybearer. He slowly increases the intensity of the lightning, slowly torturing Luke and Sora. Luke and Sora calls out to Vader to help them. But as the Emperor prepares to deliver the killing bolts, Vader appears. He looks at Luke and Sora, and then the Emperor, confused whether to save his son and friend or to continue serving his Master. Vader makes his decision - he cannot let one of the two last remaining links to his deceased wife, Padmé Amidala, or even a friend to his son, die, so he lifts the Emperor into the air and throws him into the Death Star's power core/ reactor shaft. The Emperor disappears into the abyss, screaming, and then he is gone. There is a explosion but during the process of killing Palpatine, his lightning enters Vader's organic remains, striking Vader's life support system and his respirator (Vader's mechanical lungs), mortally wounding him. The Millennium Falcon and its remaining Rebel fighters enter the bowels of the Death Star, and some fighters engage in a point-blank attack on the Super Star Destroyer, causing the Imperial flagship's destruction. Back on the Death Star, in the middle of an evacuation, Luke and Sora has carried Vader's ravaged body to the foot of the former Vader's shuttle. Vader stops them and asks him to remove his mask so that he can look upon the face of his son, just for once, with his "own eyes." Luke removes the mask and sees the face of his father, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin's face is revealed to be pale white, and his head remaining with some scars after healing for 23 years from his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin tells Luke that his son was right - he did have good left in him, and asks him to tell his sister the same. Vader also thanks Sora for helping Luke retain his light. With that, Anakin Skywalker, the redeemed Jedi Knight, dies. The Millennium Falcon and its strike force (in the last Rebel fighter inside) reach the Death Star's main reactor and fireconcussion missiles and proton torpedoes at it, causing it to collapse. Luke and Sora escapes the Death Star with Vader's body and flies out through the flames, and so do Wedge Antilles and the Millennium Falcon before the Death Star explodes. Seeing the destruction from above, Han senses Leia's love for Luke. He offers to step aside when Luke arrives, but she tells Han that Luke is her brother. After a moment of shock and/or surprise, Han and Leia engage in a passionate kiss. Sora receives the Republic Avenger keychain from Leia. and he, Donald and Goofy return to the Gummi Ship. Fourth Visit TBA. Based off of The Force Awakens. Fifth Visit TBA. Based off of The Last Jedi. Sixth Visit TBA. Based off of The Rise of Skywalker. Characters * Luke Skywalker (Bob Bergen) * Han Solo (Harrison Ford) * Princess Leia (Catherine Taber) * R2-D2 * C-3PO (Anthony Daniels) * Darth Vader (Matt Sloan) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (James Arnold Taylor) * Darth Sideous (Ian Abercrombie) * Lando Calrissian (Billy Dee WIlliams) * Boba Fett (Dee Bradley Baker) * Dengar (Corey Burton) * Bossk (Dee Bradley Baker) * Yoda (Tom Kane) * Jabba the Hutt (Corey Burton) Boss Themes First Visit * Waves of Stormtroopers - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Force Breaker - Dance to the Death Second Visit * Boba Fett - Vim and Vigor * Darth Vader (With Luke) - Sinister Shadows * Darth Vader (Alone) - The Encounter Third Visit * Jabba the Hutt - En Garde * Bossk and Dengar - Rowdy Rumble * Darth Vader - Vim and Vigor Trivia * In the third visit, Sora, Donald and Goofy are split up until the end of the visit. Sora goes with Luke to face Vader and Donald and Goofy stay with Han and the others to fight. * Time moves quickly in this world as the second visit takes place three years after the first, and the third visit takes place one year after the second. And the fourth visit takes place nearly 30 years after the third visit. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Worlds